Back from the Edge
by Calypso122
Summary: A tri-challenge fic, where Vamp Willow never got sent back to her AU post-Dopplegangland.
1. Dopplegangland

Author: Calypso122 Title: Back from the Edge Rating: PG-13 Description: A tri-challenge fic, where Vamp Willow never got sent back to her AU post-Dopplegangland. Credits Where Due: All obvious characters belong to Joss, Mutant Enemy, etc. I own nothing. *hangs head*  
  
Part One: Dopplegangland  
  
On the stage Oz yells back at Devon, who's gotten caught in the ropes. The battle that Willow's evil look alike started continues. "Devon, come on!" Oz screams frantically. Oz leads Willow away backstage, but they are blocked by Evil Willow, just arriving in her vampire guise. She grabs Oz by his shirt and smashes him into Devon, and the two boys crash to the floor. Willow asks "No more snuggles?" frightened. Evil Willow backhand punches her hard, causing her to fall back against the drum set. It makes plenty of noise as she and the cymbals crash loudly to the floor. In the back room, Giles and Xander wrench the door open just as the guard vampire throws back a fleeing patron. Xander grabs him from behind and tries to stake him, but gets thrown off and into a wall. Giles double-fists him in the face, but gets thrown back into another wall. Xander regains his footing and punches the vampire hard in the face, making his neck snap back, dazing him. He grabs the vampire by the jacket and flips him over onto his back at the base of some stairs. Giles rushes in, falls to his knees and stakes him. On the stage Evil Willow steps over to Willow and grabs her around the neck, and begins choking her. Over by the pool tables Buffy swings her cue around, aiming for a vampire's head, but he grabs the cue and wrests it from her grip. Even so, the shock of the blow sends him falling to the floor. Another vampire launches a punch at Buffy and hits her squarely in the side of the head. She takes it in stride and delivers both a backhand punch and a punch to his jaw. He stumbles against a post, where Buffy roundhouse kicks him twice in the face. He tries to punch her, but she grabs onto his arm, sidesteps him and throws him into a rack of cues. On the stage, Willow is doing her best to hold her alter ego at bay, but isn't having much success. A vampire does an axe kick at Angel, but he rolls out of the way just in time so the vampire's leg lands on the pool table instead of Angel's head. Angel smashes his arm down on the vampire's knee, audibly breaking it, and then does a backhand punch to his face. The vampire falls backward to the floor. Angel reaches onto the pool table and picks up some balls, which he throws at an incoming vampire. They just bounce off of him, and he tries to punch Angel, who blocks it with both hands and backhands the vampire in the face, making him stagger back into the pole. The vampire roars and immediately comes back, grabs Angel and carries him out of the shot. The vampire Buffy was fighting swings the cue stick at her, but she grabs hold of it and swings it downward and around, wresting it from his grip. She then follows up with a full spinning wheel kick to his face, sending him to the floor. She hears Willow cry out from the stage and glimpses her predicament. Her vampire gets back to his feet, and Buffy uppercuts him with the cue. He goes flying into the pastry bar. On stage Evil Willow tightens her grip on Willow's neck. Behind Buffy, her vampire attacker gets back up, but Buffy jams the business end of the cue stick into his chest without even looking back, dusting him. The situation is getting worse for the Willows, on good Willow's behalf of badness. Buffy runs to her aid, smashing the cue into the back of a vampire's head along the way and breaking it, resulting in a sharp makeshift stake. She leaps up onto the stage and is about to stab down hard with it into Evil Willow's back with it, when Willow shouts out to stop her. Willow yells to her friend, "Buffy, No!" Buffy reacts instantly, holding back just short of penetration, and instead grabs Evil Willow and yanks her roughly away from Willow, restraining her securely. Angel is finished with his fight also and hops up onto the stage as well. Evil Willow realizes that she is now outnumbered. Willow stands up and gingerly massages her neck. The red headed witch praises her friend, "Nice reflexes." Buffy merely replies, "Well, I work out." Through all this, Evil Willow points out to this world's Willow, "This world's no fun." "You noticed that, too?" "So, Willow," Buffy begins to question, "What, do you want to do with her?" 


	2. Once, Twice, Three Times a Soul Speller

Author: Calypso122 Title: Back from the Edge Rating: PG-13 Description: A tri-challenge fic, where Vamp Willow never got sent back to her AU post-Dopplegangland. Credits Where Due: All obvious characters belong to Joss, Mutant Enemy, etc. I own nothing. *hangs head*  
  
Part Two: Once, Twice, Three Times a Soul Speller  
  
"Are you sure Will?" Buffy asked for the twentieth time. "Yes. I mean, okay, it worked for Angel, and with another one on our team, we have a stronger fighting chance. Strength in numbers?" With this, Xander was still peering over at the undead Willow. "Strength in numbers. Clad in tight leather and having lovin' me in the undead form. You sure about this Will?" "Yes. Now, we have everything?" After checking over their supplies again, they got ready for their spell. Angel and Buffy had securely tied down the demon, and were standing guard in case she was to escape her chains. Giles and Xander were helping Willow with her spell, and Oz had run to the Magic Box to grab one last thing. The Orb. "Got it," Oz said pulling Willow to the side. "Willow, I know you want to do what's for the best, but.. I can't help but to think that.. putting a soul in the vampire version of you. just isn't the best. Then, part of me thinks back to the last time we did the whole soul thing. Then comes worry." "Oz. I can do this. I've done it once, and hey, success. Please, just let me try," she pleaded. Oz just nodded and went over to where Buffy and Angel were standing. "Okay. Let's go." Willow hands Xander some incense and Giles the book. She nods to Giles, as a cue to begin while dropping stones in a bowl. "Quod perditum est, invenietur," Giles began, "Not dead... nor not of the living. Spirits of the interregnum, I call," Willow continued. "Gods, bind her. Cast her heart from the... evil realm. Return! I call on.," she goes on and begins to pant. Her head thrashes back and Oz lunges forward. "Te implor, Doamne, nu ignora aceasta rugaminte. Nici mort, nici al fiintei... Lasa orbita sa fie vasul care-i va transporta, sufletul la el. Asa sa fie! Asa sa fie," she goes on, her eyes deepening in their black tint. Oz is now standing beside her, ready to catch her if she falls. Vamp Willow begins shaking, as if she's in pain. "Acum!" Vamp Willow's eyes go white and Willow collapses. Oz grabs her and begins stroking her hair. "Did it work?" was all that Xander could manage to say. When Evil Willow began whimpering, the scoobies knew. 


	3. But isn't she evil?

Author: Calypso122 Title: Back from the Edge Rating: PG-13 Description: A tri-challenge fic, where Vamp Willow never got sent back to her AU post-Dopplegangland. Credits Where Due: All obvious characters belong to Joss, Mutant Enemy, etc. I own nothing. *hangs head*  
  
Part Three: But..isn't she evil?  
  
Upon seeing the lightening and darkness from Willow's soul-restoration spell, Wesley and Cordelia rushed to the library. Seeing the now untied Vamp Willow sitting at a table, they both shrieked. "What's wrong with you people? She's dead! And evil! And Willow?" Wesley began screaming. Buffy was the first to step in and explain, "Long story short Wes? Another World. This Willow," she points to Vamp Willow, who's still sobbing on the table, "belonged there, and ended up here through a mistake with a spell between our Willow and Anya. Tried causing a little mayhem, ended up with a soul, thanks to our Willow. Questions, comments, concerns?" "I have one," Cordelia interjected. "Yes Cordy," Buffy sighed. "It's not for you. It's for her. I hope you're crying for trying to eat me. You should feel TERRIBLE about that. God, you made me break a heel. Then scream. And run in heels. And scream some more." With that, Vamp Willow lifted her head. "You, dear girl, deserve a hell of a lot more torment than that, after the long drawn out please-don't-steal-my-boyfriend speech I had to sit through. As if I would've EVER wanted a human for something other than a meal. Though, I'd keep in the back of your pretty little head, I'm still a vampire. Fangs and the whole package. Feeling bad isn't my worst priority. I'd be doing the world a favor," the vampire snarled. For once, the Queen of insults looked partially offended. "So, what are you going to do with her? It's not like you can say she's Willow's long lost whore twin?" Cordelia asked, trying to change the subject. "Well, in the meantime," Willow jumped in, having recovered from her spell, "She can stay with me. I can teach her to be this world Willow."  
  
A/N-More soon to come-R/R if you'd like ( 


End file.
